Biggles Flies Again Vol. 3 No. 1
Published: June 2009 Editor: John Lester Theme: The R.F.C. stories Previous Issue: Biggles Flies Again Vol. 2 No. 12 Next Issue: Biggles Flies Again Vol. 3 No. 2 Index of Contents *'The Editor's Cockpit' *'Enter ... 3: Algy' **Extract from The Boob, from The Camels are Coming which introduces the character of Algy. *'Biggles Then and Now', by W. E. Johns **Reprint of an introduction to Biggles written by W. E. Johns as a preface to R.F.C. era stories which were being republished for a new generation of readers in Biggles of the Special Air Police. *'What Happened to Biggles in WW1', by Ward Powers **A research article. Powers constructs a timeline for the early life of Biggles. **From textual evidence in the first chapter of Biggles Learns to Fly, he places his birthday as approximately 31st May, 1899 plus minus a week. **Powers then establishes a chronology for all the R.F.C. era stories and novels. **He notes that there are surprisingly only a very few anomalies: Wilks' squadron (187 or 287) and Wat Tyler's name (one time rendered to as Watt) **Biggles is promoted twice and for different reasons, in The Camels are Coming and Biggles in France (but see letters to the editor in Biggles Flies Again Vol. 3 No. 2 where this is shown to be the work of an editor and not an error by Johns. **The most glaring anomaly is Raymond's rank which oscillates between Major and Colonel (and no Lieutenant Colonel in between). Powers suggests that the neatest solution is to consider Raymond as being promoted for his handling of the Palestine interlude described in Biggles Flies East (by Powers' timeline, Oct-Nov 1917) and consider him a major in all previous stories. *'The Press Cuttings Collection', by Marie Scofield *'Landmarks and Milestones in the Biggles Books No. 14', by Norman Wright **Wright discusses the background to and the contents of Biggles Air Ace which he published in 1999. *'Biggles Gets Rewritten', by Daniel Tangri **Research article in which Daniel Tangri analyses the editorial changes in the first five stories of Biggles of the Camel Squadron from the versions as originally published in Popular Flying. *'Biggles & Co - Meeting 18th April 2009 Lodden Hall Twyford' by Selwyn North *'The Quality of Captain W. E. Johns: Battles in the Air', by John Lester **Research article in which Lester analyses Johns' skill at creating vivid moments in air combat with extracts from The Last Show. *'266 Roll Call', by Trevor Mason **A list of the officers posted to 266 Squadron *'Under the Wind-Stocking - letters to the Editor' *'M Marks the Airman', by John Lester **On the many Biggles characters beginning with the letter "M". *'Bookshelf' **Jennifer Schofield reviews the 2009 Norman Wright edition of Biggles in France. **Jennifer Schofield reviews the 2008 Norman Wright edition of Biggles Looks Back. *'Special Quiz Number 1 Summer 2009', by Alison Thompson **On the R.F.C. era stories *'Answers to TTT 23' Category:Biggles Flies Again (magazine) Category:Research works Category:Fan magazines Category:Chronology